Highway to hell
by Dryadeh
Summary: Suena una de las viejas cintas de Dean. AC/DC, Highway to hell. Sam cree que es muy apropiada porque cada kilometro que recorre el Impala del 67 con Dean al volante, parece acercarles más y más al infierno. Viñeta, 3x15. NO Wincest.


Antes que nada, un par de cosas que debéis saber. Este fic está **inspirado** en el **3x15** de Supernatural, por lo que si no has visto el capítulo no te aconsejo que lo leas. No es explícito con nada del capítulo 15 pero sí da a entender ciertas cosas.

**No** es wincest.

Y es mi primer fic de este fandom, así que tiradme piedras pequeñitas, ¿sí?

* * *

**Highway to hell**

"_I'm on my way to the promise land"_

Suena una de las viejas cintas de Dean. AC/DC, _Highway to hell._

Sam cree que es muy apropiada porque cada kilometro que recorre el Impala del 67 con Dean al volante, parece acercarles más y más al infierno. Sam se pregunta si Dean se ha dado cuenta de la ironía de que escuchen precisamente esa canción cuando les quedan dos semanas. Piensa sobre el tema en plural porque al contrario de lo que Dean cree, ese es un problema de los dos. Porque si su hermano muere, a Sam le tocará vivir, y ciertamente a veces no sabe qué es peor.

Dean conduce concentrado, el murmullo del motor parece lo único capaz de sedarle y ofrecerle un pobre consuelo. Tiene el ceño fruncido acentuando el perpetuo aire de interrogación en que se arquean sus cejas. Conduce con una sola mano, cerrándose con fuerza en la parte superior del volante, de modo que su brazo queda por completo en horizontal. Mira al frente, a la carretera, mientras Sam le mira a él de reojo.

Dean parece tranquilo, templado, pero su hermano sabe que por dentro está roto. Él lo conoce lo suficiente para ver las grietas asomando a la superficie. Tantas, que al más leve golpe, todo se desmoronará en su interior. Sam lleva los últimos días esperando a que se derrumbe. Sabe que es lo normal, pero lo que no sabe es lo que hará él si finalmente Dean se viene abajo. Porque Sam nunca le ha visto darse por vencido, bajar los brazos, tirar la toalla. Dean siempre ha sido el de la fe inquebrantable, el que no se detiene a analizar los pros y los contras, y a creer lo más razonable. El que nunca se rinde.

En cambio, Sam es el racional, el de las pegas, las dudas. El que siempre tiene preguntas.

_'¿Dónde está papá, Dean?'_

_'Trabajando.'_

Sam ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces hizo esa pregunta cuando era pequeño, de cuántas Dean le respondió lo mismo. Porque aunque siempre supo que su hermano sabía más de lo que le decía, que sabía en qué estaba 'trabajando' John Winchester, también tenía la certeza de que él no hubiera necesitado preguntar más si su padre le hubiera dado la respuesta más simple. La mentira.

Dean nunca cuestionó a su padre cuando estaba vivo y tampoco lo hizo una vez muerto. Es la clase de persona que obedece órdenes sin preguntar. A veces a Sam eso le saca de quicio pero ahora comprende que eso es todo lo que Dean tiene en su vida. Un objetivo, una misión a cumplir, y es capaz de recorrer media America en su Chevrolet, dormir en sábanas raídas de motel cada noche y comer hamburguesas cada día, sin quejarse, sin flaquear.

Eso no ha cambiado ni siquiera ahora que sabe con exactitud el día en que va a morir, la hora, e incluso donde irá cuando lo haga. Y a pesar de todo, conduce hacia Alabama tras la pista de un demonio, porque Dean quiere morir con las botas puestas.

Sam se pregunta si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para Dean si hubiera tenido por un tiempo lo que tuvo él. Una vida normal, una cama blanda, dieta variada, amigos y alguien como Jess. Alguien que fuera en sí misma una razón para vivir. Sin condiciones, sin obligaciones.

Alguien que le diera un lugar al que llamar casa y una cama a la que regresar cada noche. Alguien que no fuera sólo sexo, también conversación, compañía y apoyo. Alguien que se pusiera sus camisas y les dejara por huella su aroma. Que le preparara café en las interminables noches de estudio o trabajo. Que no necesitara hacer preguntas porque tendría todas las respuestas.

Simplemente alguien a quien querer.

Y una de las cosas que más le duele a Sam, además de pensar que su hermano va a morir, es que Dean nunca tuvo ninguna Jess.

-Lilith –murmura Dean, tan bajo que apenas mueve los labios. Sam le mira con interrogación por unos segundos, después comprende.

Bella le dio ese nombre.

Sam piensa que después de todo, tal vez Dean si tuvo una Jess (o algo así).

Y también la perdió.

"_I'm on the highway to hell._

_Dont stop me!"_

* * *

¿Qué tal? Se aceptan patas de conejo, agua bendita, intentos de exorcismo...lo que sea. Después de ver el capítulo, hasta me he compadecido y de un modo retorcido admiro la entereza de Bella. No digo que en la serie se haya insinuado ningún sentimiento ...más bien puro xD de Dean hacia Bella, pero después de ver el capítulo, se me ocurrió algo por el estilo. Esto es un desbarre loco simplemente y un intento de andentrarme en este fandom xp

Si alguien lo lee, le agradecería muchísimo una opinión, críticas, la dirección de Jared y Jensen...lo que sea.

Gracias de antemano :)

Con cariño, **Dry**.

**PD**: Click a _'Go'_ para que Dean y Sam se cuelen en tu cuarto y...lo demás tú decides.


End file.
